Journey to Friendship
by Khenzi
Summary: This is set between the first meeting and the first episode. Maura and Jane have completely different personalities and backgrounds, yet they became friends. How is it that Korsak was pushed away when Hoyt happened and Maura was not? And why will Jane let Maura in while she is hurting? Please see the author's note in the first chapter for a better explanation.
1. Chapter 1

AN: In Season 3 it appears that Maura has known Jane before Hoyt. She has met Jane while the latter was in the drug unit, therefore prior to being transferred to homicide. I know that is a deviance from the book, as most of the show is.

So this led me to wonder what the interaction was between the ladies when Jane was pinned to the floor. How did they become friends / stay friends? Why will Jane let her guard down for Maura, even when she pushed Korsak aside?

That is what I am going to explore with this attempt. I am sure there are people that can do much better with the idea, and I am more than willing to give it to somebody more capable.

And it seems to be a standard statement: I do not own any characters in this story or in any of the chapters that may or may not follow.

CHAPTER 1

Maura went tense when the morgue doors burst open revealing Detective Rizzoli. Jane Rizzoli may be the most recent addition to the homicide division, but her attitude outweighs the more experienced detectives' attitude combined. She was very impatient and aggressively demanded answers. Answers Maura cannot give until the relevant test results became available.

"So, Dr Isles? Anything you can tell me?" Jane snarled?

"I am about to start my autopsy." Maura offered reasonably.

"I can see the obvious, Doctor. Do you think you may begin today still?"

"Well, Jane, you have asked a question with an obvious answer. I am only trying to be polite." Maura obediently bent over the body.

"It is not polite to use my first name without my permission, Dr Isles." Jane barked.

This only unnerved Maura more. Generally she is the last one to ignore etiquette, being socially inept, it gave her safety. There were rules that she could follow as she could not always read the social ques. However, everybody called Jane Rizzoli by her first name. Her fellow detectives even talked of her by her first name. And Maura has picked it up.

"I am sorry, Det. Rizzoli." she apologized with a lump in her throat. She forced her hand still and then proceeded to make the Y incision.

Ever since Maura met her, Jane was insulting. When Maura offered to pay for the hooker's coffee and doughnut, the "hooker" rejected her. A few months later, the "hooker" was introduced to the medical examiner as Detective Jane Rizzoli. Nothing has improved since. As a matter of fact, it only got worse.

Maura hates guessing. If she was to hypothesize, Det. Rizzoli is using her to build credit amongst her peers. As the only female homicide detective, it is no easy ride for her. Her male counterparts will stop at nothing, especially because she is a female. Maura have some protection as she is not a cop and a female. Although, Det. Rizzoli did not owe her male-female courtesy. She could torment the pathologist and thereby get points with the other detectives.

Maura is well aware that she is called the Queen of the Dead. She often wondered if this name was not with compliments of Det. Rizzoli.

"O for fuck sakes." Jane interrupted her thoughts. "Was there not anybody more incompetent to fuck up my cases than Dr. Death here?" The sarcasm was practically dripping from her voice.

That was it. Maura disliked confrontation, but she will not allow her professional integrity to be questioned. She put the scalpel down and took a few steps back.

"Excuse me, Detective?" she questions with her one eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

"What?" Jane barked.

"You just accused me of being incompetent."

"If the shoe fit . . ." Jane shrugged.

"No, Detective Rizzoli, my shoes are not in question here. They do indeed fit. However I have had it with your attitude and disrespect. I will inform your superiors of your abuse. Now, please leave." Maura coldly said.

Jane looked at her blankly.

"I am waiting, Detective?"

"Okay, okay, I am sorry." Jane apologized with her hands raised in mock.

Maura only glared at her. Jane lowered her head, and pinched her nose with her left hand. She took a deep breath and look at Maura sincerely.

"I do apologize, Dr Isles. I was out of line and disrespectful." Maura just looked at her, not willing to give. "Please, just tell me if a scalpel was used?" Jane asked meekly.

Maura step to the table again to evaluate the incision at the neck. Although she wanted to remove Jane with force from her lab, she also knew that there is a serial killer on the loose and any arguments will need to wait.

"Yes, Detective, it appears that the coronary artery was cut with a scalpel." she relented.

"The same as with the other victims?" Jane asked.

"As you are aware, I have not yet completed my autopsy, so I will just be guessing. Although, Detective, it is not an unreasonable conclusion to be drawn and I will inform you if the evidence indicates differently." She sighted.

"Thank you, Dr. Isles." Jane rewarded her with a smile – something that was never directed to the doctor. "And I am truly sorry for my behaviour."

"I am not changing my mind of reporting you, Detective. Can you please leave now?"

"I am not expecting you to, but I was a jerk and am still sorry." Jane said and left the morgue.

Hours later Maura was contemplating whether to submit a formal complaint against the detective. On the one hand the Detective antics became intolerable to work with, but Maura also felt that her apology was sincere. She has set a border, but would the border remain if she does not carry it through? Will Jane treat her with courtesy if she didn't lodge the complaint, or will she disrespect her even more if she does?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Maura finally decided to go ahead with the complaint. This is what she promised Detective Rizzoli and Maura always kept her word. She sent the email to the lieutenant and switched her computer off with a heavy heart. There would probably be hell to pay tomorrow.

She arrived at the office the next day with a splitting headache after a night of tossing and turning. If Detective Rizzoli can be as vindictive without any reason, how would she be after she got her into trouble? Maura could not help flinching every time she heard the morgue or office doors open. It was only by the afternoon that the lanky detective made her appearance.

Maura was sitting in her office reviewing reports, when there was a timid knock at the door. She could not contain the gasp when she saw who her visitor was. Detective Rizzoli looked unyielding, still wearing a gun and badge, but no jacket.

"Det. Rizzoli?" she questioned.

"Dr. Isles." Jane acknowledged. "Uhm – may I come in for a moment?" she asked politely.

Maura scrambled a bit. She was not looking forward to this, but could not find a reasonable excuse to deny the detective.

"Certainly." she answered and pointed to the chair across her desk.

Jane sat down and pinched her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"So . . . I was on the red carpet in the Cap's office the last hour." Jane started.

"Captain Murphy does not have a red carpet in his office." Maura frowned.

"It is an expression, Dr. Isles." Jane sighed. "He nearly took my badge and kicked me out."

"Well, our actions do have consequences, Detective Rizzoli. You only have yourself to blame and attacking me will not help your situation." Maura answered.

Maura saw Jane throwing her hands in the air and then gritting her teeth. However, she made sure that her temper did not get the better of her. It took a few minutes, but there was no sarcasm or sass in her voice when she spoke.

"I know, Dr. Isles." Jane looked at her hands and then Maura realized that the woman in front of her is battling not to fall apart. After a few minutes of silence, Jane continued with a strained voice. "Captain Murphy has told me to apologize. If I want to remain in the force, I need to make things right with you."

When Maura did not say anything, she continued.

"Dr. Isles, being a detective is a lifetime dream of me. I wanted to be one since I was a little girl and I will do anything to stay one. I . . . I don't know why I am being such an ass towards you." Jane sighed and then decided to be honest. "Besides that the guys enjoyed it, but that is no excuse. I should have treated you with respect and allow you to do your job as you see fit. I am really, really sorry, Dr. Isles." Jane was practically pleading with the doctor.

"I know I don't deserve a second chance, but will you please consider it?"

Maura felt a lump growing in her throat when she noticed the wet dark brown ones across her. She nodded, trying to give reassurance while finding her voice.

"Jane –" Maura did not catch her slip of tongue in time. "I am sorry, I meant Detective Rizzoli." she fluttered to correct the mistake.

"It is okay, Dr. Isles. You can call me blue collar grease baboon if you prefer, I don't really care." Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"No, Detective Rizzoli. I owe you the same respect as the other Detectives, that I always do call Detective."

"It does not matter." Jane mumbled.

"It does. Thank you for your apologies, both yesterday and today. I really do appreciate them, Detective. I am sorry that my complaint got you in so much trouble that was not my intention. I only want to be able to work with you comfortably. I don't want to flinch when I see you or be scared every time you address me." Maura hesitated a bit, but then decided to open a bit like Jane have. "I was – am still – scared of people, Detective. That is even when they are not vindictive."

"I can only say that I am sorry and will improve in future. I never even realized that I turned into a bully. I always detested them." Jane replied.

"I forgive you, Detective, if you forgive me?" Maura extended an olive branch.

"You have done nothing wrong, Dr Isles. Can we please start over?"

"Please, Detective." Maura smiled.

Jane gave a sad lob sided grin and stood. "Shall we shake on it?" she extended her hand.

Maura stood as well and took the offered hand. "Thank you, Detective. I will inform Captain Murphy that we have resolved our differences."

"Please call me Jane, Dr. Isles." Jane, smiled showing off her dimples.

Maura met her dimples with one of her own: "Only if you call me Maura."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have to admit that I have not read "The Surgeon" (it is on my "to do list"), but since I am deviating in any case, I assume it does not really matter. Please bear with me if the level of detail is not as you would expect.

CHAPTER 3

The next few days did not have the comfort level Maura have been hoping for. The women were rather uncomfortable with each other after the talk and tried to avoid each other. However on occasion they did run to each other and acknowledge the other with a smile before scurrying off to other commitments.

Then the Surgeon struck again.

Maura was called to the crime scene and when she arrived, the detectives and crime scene technologist was already processing. She put on the gloves and shoe covers before entering the scene. When she squatted next to the body, Jane approached het. Maura grew tense; this will be the first crime scene since the talk.

"Good morning." Jane greeted softly.

"Good morning, Jane." Maura smiled.

Some of the detectives and uniforms notice the civilized interaction and started making kissing sounds. Jane shot them a glare and they quiet down.

"Do we have the same MO?" she asked.

Maura hated guessing, but at the same time she wanted to reward Jane's effort. She studied the incision in the neck and gave the scene a quick glance.

"I can't say for certain –" Maura began.

"Until you have done the autopsy." Jane completed with a smile.

Maura smirked. "The incision and scene do appear to be consistent with the other victims of the Surgeon."

Jane's eyes nearly popped from her head. Maura took the liver temperature. "Time of death is about 4 hours ago." As she surveyed the body she disclosed some other information to the detective.

"Thank you, Maura." Jane gave her shoulder a thankful squeeze and walked off to the other detectives.

"I see ass kissing has its benefits." Detective Hales snarled.

"Go fuck, yourself, Hales." Jane answered.

"Did you turn the Queen of the Dead into a person?" Korsak wanted to know.

"Don't speak of her like that, Korsak." Jane shoved him playfully, but in that she had set the limit.

It was Maura's turn to be stunned. May it be that Jane changed from her bully to her protector? She would not like to assume, but the change amongst the detective's colleagues is certainly apparent. The uniforms even greeted her on the way out. In the past she was only tolerated but it appears that everybody was making an effort.

To Maura's delight Jane showed up at the autopsy. The detective was irritate and was bouncing around impatiently, but was not insulting towards the doctor.

"Just sit down." Maura huffed.

"Where?" Jane asked.

"On the table behind you for all I care. You are distracting me with your pacing and I can't hurry up anymore." Maura said, irritated herself.

"It is a dead table." Jane objected.

"Jane, no table is a living organism. They are all dead." Maura corrected.

"But you cut up dead bodies on that table." Jane rolled her eyes.

"So? I guarantee that the table is clean, disinfected and you are very unlikely to die as a direct result of the previous occupant."

"Fine!" Jane huffed and jumped on the table. She was barely seated, before her phone went off and she announced she had to go.

Maura completed the autopsy and decided to take Jane the report. However the detective was not in the bullpen. Detective Korsak looked up when she entered.

"Is that for Jane, Dr. Isles?" he asked politely.

"Yes, Detective Korsak."

"She is out. You can give it to me." he answered friendly.

Maura wanted to decline, but as he is Jane's partner and her senior, she had to oblige. There was a serial killer and no time to be wasted for being petty. He took the file and indicated to a desk to the left.

"There is Jane's desk – for future reference." he smiled.

Maura rewarded him with a smile of her own and went back to the morgue. To her disappointment, she did not see Jane for the remainder of the day. Of course she had no reason to be disappointed. It is only that she shared some warmth with the other woman and she loved the unusual feeling. Maura was used to be alone and she was not used to people accommodating her. Although, why would Jane look her up? She had everything she needed from the Medical Examiner.

It was long pass office hours when Maura decided to call it a day. To her surprise the lobby was buzzing with activity. She saw two uniformed officers dragging another dark haired officer from the front door. Before she could investigate, Captain Murphy approached her.

"Dr. Isles. Good, you are still here. We have apprehended the surgeon before he could kill his next victim. However, he and the victim are injured and we have an officer down. I will explain in the car, can you come with me?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

They actually arrived before the EMT's. Captain Murphy's could not tell her much more, besides that Detective Korsak had shot Charles Hoyt, the surgeon. He had called the incident in but was quite shaken. He could only tell the operator that Jane was attacked by Hoyt and that the victim needed treatment. Murphy called him, but could not get any wiser. Something terrible must have happened to upset the seasoned detective.

They drove with Maura's car as her medical supplies were already in it and Murphy had to make a few calls. When they arrived, Maura noticed how grave the policemen on scene appeared. There were members of the Boston Police Department all over the location. This was her first time at an incident where one of their own was involved.

She heard the whimpering, haunting, noises as she entered the scene. She found the victim that was supported by two uniformed officers. Two more was standing at a man lying on the floor. She looked questioningly to one of the officers, trying to establish the source of the pained whimpers. He pointed at an area where a crowed stood solemnly.

Maura walked over, dread filling her. As both the victim and the perpetrator are accounted, the whimpers must come from the injured officers. It should come from Jane.

Maura is by no means queasy, but even she had to fight the urge to vomit what she saw. The pitiful sounds were made by Detective Jane Rizzoli. Her arms were spread and each palm was nailed to the floor with a scalpel. The detective was flinching, her eyes was frightened and haunted. It hurt Maura to see the proud woman in so much pain, so weak and so unable to control herself.

Maura can at least give her some privacy and dignity. "Gentleman, can you please give us some privacy?" she ordered.

"Doc . . . Doc, we need to process the scene." Korsak could not contain his sobs.

"I'll take care of it. Let's give Det. Rizzoli some dignity. Now!"

After a moment of stunned silence the officers turned their backs and started to clear out. Korsak refused to leave. Maura lifted her eyebrow at one of the crime scene technologist's who called Murphy. Murphy led Korsak out, leaving Maura and a crime technician alone with Jane.

Maura squatted next to Jane. She will be damned if she does not give the Detective some level of control over the situation.

"Jane . . . Det. Rizzoli, I need to take some pictures for evidence. Is that okay?" she ask politely. It takes a few moments, but Jane finally nods her approval.

"Thank you, Detective." Maura smiles and then proceeds to take photos from various angles. When she is done, she sat down next to the left hand, Jane's dominant hand.

"I am going to remove the scalpels now, okay Detective?" she asked in her medical voice. Jane nods again. Maura take a few close up photos and then hand the camera to the technician.

"Okay, we are going to need an evidence bag and a roll of bandages." she said to the technician. "The scalpel probable obstructed most of the bleeding; therefore I expect excessive bleeding when it is removed. Bag the scalpel and me the bandage, okay?"

The technician nodded.

"Are you ready, Detective?"

Jane nodded and screamed when Maura pulled the scalpel from her hand. Taking the hand gently, Maura moved closer to Jane, pressing her leg to the detective. She hoped to provide some comfort to the tormented detective.

"We are going to need close ups from the entry and exit wounds." Maura instructed the technician. Once these were taken, Maura instructed the technician to photograph the other hand while she bandaged the left. She gently placed Jane's left hand on her abdomen, before moving to her other side.

The damage to Jane's hands was extensive. There were some broken bones and the nerves and arteries were severed. Maura was not sure that Jane will ever have full functionality again. That may even have an influence on her career.

Maura placed the right hand on the abdomen and address her patient again.

"I hear the EMT's outside, Jane. I am going to examine you and then let them take over. Is that okay?"

Jane violently shook her head.

"You don't want me to examine you?" Maura tried to clarify.

Again Jane shook her head.

"You don't want the EMT's here?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded.

"Sweetie, I can't promise anything. Let me examine you and then we will discuss it. Okay?"

Jane nodded again and Maura start her examination. She found that Jane was hit over the head, but she did not suffer a concussion on top of it. Other than that no other injuries are noted, although the patient is traumatized and in shock.

Maura decided that it will be better to keep Jane as calm as possible.

"Please get me a blanket from the back of my car." Maura ask the technician.

"Jane, I need to get you to the hospital and I am going to need your help, okay?" Maura asked as her fingers wiped Jane's tears from her face.

Jane nodded and Maura placed her hands under Jane's armpits. "Let get you up!" Maura pulled Jane in a sitting position. She went behind Jane and got her to a standing position. She wrapped Jane in the blanket when the technician returned.

"Okay, let's get you out of here."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Captain Murphy waited for them at the entrance.

"There is an ambulance available for Jane." he announced.

"It is okay, Captain, but I promised to take care of Detective Rizzoli." Maura politely declined and added with authority. "I will take her to the hospital."

Captain Murphy looked her up and down and decided that she probably know best.

"I must warn you that there is a media circus outside, Dr. Isles. So far we have protected Jane's identity. We will help you to your car and keep them from harassing you. Then two patrol cars will escort you to the hospital. It is about 15 minutes away. Are you okay to drive?"

Maura nods. As they leave the building, they are surrounded by Jane's brothers in blue. They fight off the journalists and reporters and swiped Maura and Jane to her Lexus. With their bodies they shield Jane from the press while Maura helps her to settle in. Maura reached the driver side and gets in. Her tinted windows protect them from the cameras.

Maura reaches over Jane and buckle her in. Then she turns Jane's face to her.

"Jane, sweetie, you have 15 minutes to do whatever you need to do to cope. Cry, scream, swear – whatever. You can trust me, okay?"

Jane nods and Maura starts the car. All the members of the police force have formed a guard for Maura to pass through. When she puts the car in motion, they salute their colleague injured in the line of duty. As Maura turns into the lane, a patrol car takes the lead and another come up behind her.

Jane sits in stoic silence, not able to cry, scream or swear. She is simply too traumatized to do anything. Maura has to concentrate on driving and cannot provide comfort. She has done what she could to help Jane and to preserve some dignity for the proud detective. It feels like ages before the hospital comes into view. The patrol car leads her to a side entrance where an emergency team is already waiting.

Maura pulls over and then give Jane a last overall look. She gently releases the seat belt and then grabs some tissues to help Jane clean up. She holds one to her nose and tells her to blow. Then only she unlocks the doors and get out of the car.

An ER doctor approaches her for an update.

"Detective Rizzoli was pinned to the floor with scalpels through her hands. An orthopaedic surgeon will need to see her. She was hit over the head with a high density object and has a small laceration on her head. Detective Rizzoli is in shock and very traumatized."

"Thank you, Dr. . . ?"

"Isles." Maura answers. "Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

The ER doctor smiles. "I am Greg Johnson. Would you mind informing the family what have happened in the mean time?"

Suddenly Maura realize that she was not working on a dead body tonight.

"I can't possibly." she protests. She doesn't cope with life people and the thought of anxious family members always made her grateful that she was a pathologist.

"Please Dr. Isles. The nurse will take you to them. They are quite frantic and do not really know what is going on. You are in the best position to inform them."

Maura sighed; it was not that she had much of a choice. She gives Jane an encouraging hug and then follows the nurse to the waiting area. The young man that she saw earlier forcefully removed from the door was waiting by an older woman and man. A young man in civilian clothes stood close by. Maura could see the family resemblance between them and Jane.

Maura addressed the older man. "Mr. Rizzoli?"

He first had to swallow before he could address her. "Yes, I am Frank Rizzoli. This is my wife Angela and my boys, Frankie and Tommy."

Maura nods in acknowledgement. "I am Dr. Maura Isles. I have attended to Detective Rizzoli on the scene."

"How is she?" the older woman sobbed. "How is my baby girl?"

"The ER doctors are prepping her for surgery. Her hands are severely damaged and she is traumatized." Maura blurted.

"What happened?" Frank senior asked.

"Jane was hit over the head and pinned to the floor by the suspect." At this Angela started sobbing. Frank enveloped her in a hug and Maura sees the tears running down his face. She looks at the brothers and sees that they are crying too.

"I am sorry."

As the family clung to each other, Maura gets a seat in the area where a number of cops are gathering.

"Shouldn't she be getting back to Jane?" she hears Angela sobs.

"Ma, she is the Chief Medical Examiner." Frankie answers.

"What's that?" Tommy asks.

"A pathologist, Tommy." Frankie answers.

"They got a dead person's doctor to work on my Janie?" Angela sobbed. "Somebody so . . . so cold and emotionless? My poor baby!"

Maura cannot cause the family anymore distress. She gets up to take her leave, wiping the tears from her face. She can call the hospital later.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The next day Maura discovered that phoning the hospital is not such an easy task as it appears to be. They would not divulge any information as she is not a family member. Apparently it did not count for anything that she provided the medical care on the scene.

Maura thought about asking one of the detectives about Jane progress. But she felt too awkward to approach one. So she was sitting after lunch, trying to scrape together the courage to go to the hospital.

She has seen during her internship how family members can spend prolonged lengths of time next to a loved one's bed. The Rizzoli's appears to be a very loving family, so she expects to find at least one of them at Jane's side. It would be preferable not to see one of them too soon in the future.

Maura just could not stop thinking about Jane. A few days ago they were spitting venom at each other. Then Maura reported the detective to her lieutenant; who has escalated the complaint to the captain. Jane was forced to apologize and they had a much needed talk. Then they started to learn to like each other. They were still getting to know each other, then this all happen. A very short, but a very intense history.

Maura sighed and took her purse from the cupboard. She will go and face the orchestra, but she need to know how Jane is doing.

When Maura was stopped at reception, she nonchalantly flashed her badge, learned Jane's room number and walked passed. Although this was not a direct lie, she could feel the hives forming. She will deal with it later.

Outside Jane's room she took a deep breath and peeked inside. Much to her relieve there was no one there. Jane was sleeping. Maura entered and took the patient file from the bottom of the bed. It was as she expected. She returned the file and sat next to Jane's bed.

The detective was pale and even looked tense in her sleep. Against Maura nature, she took her hand in her own. This is how Angela Rizzoli found them. Maura jumped slightly when the older woman talked behind her. She let Jane's hand go and jumped up as if she was caught doing something inappropriate.

"I did not mean to startle you, Dr. Isles." Angela said softly.

"It is quite alright, Ma'am. Sorry for intruding." Maura apologized flushed.

Angela smiled at her, showing the same dimples that Jane possessed. "Can I have a word with you, Dr. Isles? Outside, I mean."

Maura nodded. She did not expect much from people and she assumed that Angela will ask her to stay away from Jane. Maura was not sure how she has offended Mrs. Rizzoli, but then again she was never sure what she had done to cause offense. They stepped out of the room. In the corridor there were a few minutes of silence before Angela spoke. When she looked up, her eyes were swimming with tears.

"Dr. Isles, I don't know whether I should thank you first or apologize for our behaviour towards you yesterday."

"Mrs Rizzoli?" Maura asked confused.

"Captain Murphy told us what you have done for my Janie last night. Not only did you release her from the floor, but you also protected her from the prying eyes and ensure that she had her much needed privacy. Janie hates being seen as weak and you saved her at her weakest state."

"But Mrs. Rizzoli, she was so brave."

"I know, Dr. Isles. But my daughter is very stubborn and very proud. She will not see it that way. At least you intervention will allow her to look her colleagues in the face again."

Maura pondered about this a moment, but before she could respond, Angela continued.

"I am sorry for my hurtful words towards you, Dr. Isles."

Now it was Maura's hazel eyes being flooded by tears. She was not used to be apologized too. People would always say the meanest things to her and just expect her to laugh with them. Sure, Jane apologized when she was called on her behaviour, but this woman did it at her own accord.

Maura nodded in acknowledgement and Angela pulled her into a hug. Maura could not stop the tears from falling and Angela gently rocked her.

"The Rizzoli's are forever in your debt. There is no way that we could ever repay you."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It is a subdued group around Jane's bed. She was off sedatives and following her meeting with the doctor earlier, she was deflated. Maura never imagined that she will see the feisty detective so defeated.

Her brothers tried to cheer her up, but Jane would acknowledge them with a sad smile. That was hardly encouraging. Her mother tried to share a few words of wisdom, but Jane did not even look at her. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"I want to be alone." Jane spoke for the first time.

"But Jane –" her mother protested.

"Just fuck off." Jane yelled.

Angela glared at her and then bended over her to kiss her cheek. The rest of the family followed suit and left. Only Maura remained.

"You too, Dr. Isles."

"No, I don't appreciate to be spoken to in such a crude way." Maura answered.

"Well, go write another fucking complaint. I don't fucking care. It is not like I can be a fucking cop in any case." Jane yelled.

"Why not?" Maura asked.

"Why not?" Jane asked angry. She tried to push herself up, but winched in pain from the strain on her hands. "Did you seriously just fucking ask me why not? Because Maura. I need my fucking hands to handle a gun. Where in your fucking life have you ever seen a fucking detective without a fucking gun?"

Maura came closer, trying to help Jane up.

"Don't you fucking dare to touch me." Jane screamed.

Maura took a step back, giving Jane a warning glare. "You are acting childishly."

Jane's eyes grew even larger. "What?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Yes, Jane Rizzoli, you are acting like a child. I do acknowledge that you are not in the best of circumstances, but you are still alive. But instead of being grateful – "

"Now I see!" Jane snarled. "The great Dr. Isles expects me to fall to my knees and thank her for saving me."

"No, Detective Rizzoli. I expect you to savour life and live it to the fullest. Not everybody cross path with a deranged serial killer and live to tell the tale."

"I rather he killed me. If I am not a cop, I am nothing." Jane whispered.

"That is bullshit, Jane Rizzoli. You are not defined by your occupation. You are a person that has a presence that others always will admire. That is before you started this pity party I always admired your strength and courage. Now I feel sorry for you." Maura condescended.

"I don't want your pity." Jane lashed out.

"No you demand it!" Maura lashed back.

Jane gave her a glare that would have brave men covering. Maura was no brave man though. She just glared back.

"I would so like to punch you in the face right now." Jane's eyes shot daggers at Maura.

Maura could not contain her brilliant smile. "Fortunately for me you can't punch me at the moment."

Maura turned her head slightly and Jane could not resist her. She gave a weak smile of her own.

"Can I help you now?" Maura asked politely.

Jane nodded. After Maura got her settled, she sat on the bed next to Jane.

"I am sorry for going off on you." she apologized.

"I am sorry too." Jane answered. "I . . . I am just scared that I will be a cripple. Dammit, Maura, the doctor said that I may never gain functionality of my hands again. What will I do if I can't even feed myself or help myself on the toilet?"

"Humans have the ability to adapt, Jane. There are thousands of people living independently without hands in the world. If they can do it, so can you."

Jane looked away, but Maura turn her face back.

"Do not admit defeat, Jane. You are a fighter and that aggression might just help you to regain functionality."

"Do you really think so?" Jane asked unsure.

"I do not guess, Jane. You know that. But I know that you will definitely not gain anything if you don't at least try."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I have to apologize for the delay. I am travelling and with all my other commitments, I did not have much time for writing. Somebody has asked me for longer chapters and I am to please. ;-)

CHAPTER 8

Maura finds a very uncomfortable Korsak trying to feed an even more uncomfortable Jane her lunch. Well, lunch is what the staff might call it, judging from Jane's face, it might be considered to be toxic nuclear waste.

"Hi!" Maura greeted.

"Good Afternoon, Doctor Isles." Korsak greeted.

"Just stop, Korsak!" Jane completely ignored her greeting, other matters more pressing.

"Janie, you have to eat." Korsak tried to reason, speaking to Jane if she is only 3 years old.

"Korsak! You don't get to decide what I am supposed to do. I am still a fucking adult!" Jane sneered.

That stunned Korsak. He puts the tray down and looks at Jane with shame and compassion. "I am so sorry, Jane."

"For heaven sakes! Just go! Before you drown me in all your sorry and pity." Jane snarled.

"But I promised the nurse that I will help you with your lunch." He objected.

"I am not hungry."

"I'll help her." Maura offered.

Defeated Korsak got up. Maura shot Jane a look, and the brunette sighed.

"I am sorry, Korsak, I am a jerk. I just don't deal well with pity." She mumbled.

"I understand." Korsak smiled very sweetly, making Jane gagged when he turned his back. Maura stifled a giggle. For somebody who does not want to be treated as a child, Jane often acted like a child. Maura glanced at the lunch.

"Can I get you something else?" she asks.

"It is not the food." Jane pouted.

Maura raised her eyebrow.

Jane studied her bandages extensively, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Jane. . ." Maura sighed and then sit down on the bed next to Jane. Maura decided not to embarrass Jane further by talking about it. It must be torture to all of the sudden rely on somebody to be able to eat. At the moment Jane cannot use her hands and she needs somebody to do everything she has taken for granted before.

Maura picked up the tray and started telling Jane the history of macaroni while gently feeding her. Jane did not find Maura to be condescending and she opened her mouth when required, chewed and repeated the process.

"Thank you." She offered when they were done. "I hate this!" Jane says frustrated.

"I know, but it cannot be helped." Maura answered flatly.

For a moment Jane considered to be annoyed, but knowing Maura it will be a wasted effort.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She answered sarcastically. Jane sighed and tried to verbalize her issue. "I used to be Korsak's partner and now he is trying to feed me like I am a baby. He also makes me feel like a baby. I know he is trying to be there for me, but I don't think he will ever respect me as his partner again." Jane suddenly looked Maura in the eye. "Thank you for treating me as an equal."

Maura had a lump in her throat and she just squeezed Jane's shoulder.

"Did you start with your therapy today?" Maura enquired.

"Yes – the shrink was here. The bastard."

"You don't like him?" Maura asks curiously.

"No. I hate shrinks and this one is creepy on top of it." Jane shrugs.

"When are you starting the physical therapy?"

"Next week, when the bandages comes off." Jane answers absentmindedly.

Maura wonders why Jane is distracted; clearly there was something on her mind.

"Where is your mother?" Maura tries to make conversation.

Suddenly tears brim Jane's eyes as she shrugs her shoulders. That surprises Maura. This last days Jane was angry, sullen, frustrated, sarcastic, trying everybody's patient but she never became teary. As far as Maura knows Jane has not shed one tear since being in hospital. As a matter of fact, Angela has done all Jane's crying for her.

"Jane? What happened? Did you fight?" Maura asks. Jane was not treating Angela well and nobody could blame Angela if she had enough of the disrespect.

Jane shakes her head, look away from Maura and burst into tears. Maura gently rubs her arm, waiting for her to calm down so that she is able to talk. When Jane is finally calm enough to speak, she tries to apologize. "I am so sorry. I hope you are not drowning in my snot and tears." Jane attempts humour, but it falls flat.

"Tell me." Maura prods gently.

"It is just that everybody is trying to sign me up for kindergarten and my hands really hurt and Tommy – it is just too much!" Jane rambled.

"What about Tommy? Is that why your mother is not here?" Maura presses on.

"Tommy has been arrested last night." Jane starts crying again. "Ma is at the courthouse and I don't know what's going on. It is his third DUI and they will probably throw him in jail."

"I am sorry."

"It is just that it feels like it is my fault. If I did not go into that warehouse without back up, Hoyt would not have . . . would not have . . . fuck, he would not have been able to do this to me." Jane trusts her hands in Maura's view. "I would not have been in hospital now and Tommy would not have had the urge to drink. He would not have been arrested and my mother is so going to fucking kill me for this."

"You can't blame yourself. And I doubt that your mother is going to hold you accountable for this." Maura said gently.

"Well, if it wasn't for me –"

Maura swiftly cuts her off. "No Jane, don't even think it. I mean it." Maura raises her eyebrow for effect. "Tell me what I can do? Perhaps go to the courtroom or phone your mother?"

"No, Ma is probably bawling and you won't understand a thing. Rather phone Daddy. My phone is in the drawer. And get me out of here."

Maura takes Jane's phone. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" She asks, misunderstanding Jane's request to get out.

"No." Jane mumbles. "I want to get out of the hospital; I need to be with my family. I will be a burden and useless, but at least I will be there. They won't have to go through this alone."

"Jane, you cannot be released yet. You need treatment and you being here makes it more accessible." Maura objected.

"Maura, I am going out of my mind here. I am just lying, dreading the next "Jane-dead-but-not-buried" visitor. I can only start physical and occupational therapy when the bandages are off. Ma can drive me to visit the doctor and shrink." Jane pleads

Maura considers this for a moment. Perhaps she can help.

"Let me see what I can do." Maura takes the phone and disappears into the corridor. "Try to take a nap."

She finds the entry "Daddy" and phones to enquire about Tommy Rizzoli. She only met him the evening they admitted Jane to the hospital. Then she goes off to find Jane's doctor. It is about an hour later when she returned. Jane was dozing but her eyes shoot open when Maura entered.

"What took you so long?" Jane asks.

"I had to wait for your doctor and then we first had to discuss your progress." Maura started to explain.

"Maura!" Jane groans. "Did you phone my dad?"

"Yes, twice as a matter of fact." Maura sits down next to Jane's bed.

"And you just could not pop your head in here and tell me what is going on. I had to go stark crazy first."

"Jane, there is not anything mentally wrong with you. The hit over –"

"Maura!" Jane interrupted again. "Focus! Tommy! What did you find out?"

"O, I see. You are being sarcastic because I did not inform you immediately after speaking to your father." Maura smiled proudly as always when she figured out a human mystery.

"Yes, Dr. Isles. And I am going to poke my eyes out if you don't tell me."

"Jane, how are you –" Maura quickly interrupted herself when Jane gave her the look. "Tommy has been involved in a hit and run incident. He ran over your parish priest. He is being incarcerated for 3 years. Your parents are still at the courthouse, trying to see if they can do anything for him."

"O, fuck!" Jane called out.

"I got you a deal." Maura tried softening the blow. "Your doctor has agreed to release you. I will come over daily to change the bandages and check the injury. You will receive the therapy as an outpatient. And you have to see the surgeon in a month's time."

"Maura that is great news. You don't have to check on me, Ma can change bandages as well."

Maura winked at her. "That is not part of the deal."

Frankie walks into the room with a bag for Jane.

"Frankie, what are you doing here?" Jane exclaimed.

"Dr. Isles phoned and told us you can be released. Janie, you sure know how to take Ma's mind off of Tommy. She is cooking you a welcome home dinner and sent me with clothes." He answered.

"And knowing her, there are some fresh sheets on the pink canopy bed." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Frankie smiled.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Dr. Isles!" Angela answers the door the Sunday before Jane's therapy is scheduled to begin. "Come in!"

Maura hesitantly steps into the house. The Rizzoli's are watching a game and are loudly cheering, arguing and fighting all at the same time – apparently at the television.

"Shut up!" Angela hollered and then smacks Jane against the head.

Maura wants to tell her how smacking somebody against the head could lead to serious injury, but she could not be heard above the racket. Jane looks at Angela, who points with her thumb over her shoulder to Maura. "Why don't you take Dr. Isles to your room?" she suggests.

Jane rolls her eyes. "Hi, Maura!" she greets Maura and lead her out of the living room.

"Boy, it sounds like the fucking zoo." Jane mentions. As she enters the hallway, she noticed that Angela followed them.

"Ma! Seriously?" she questions, frowning at Angela who followed them.

"I just want to make sure you are okay, Janie." Angela shrugs innocently.

Jane rolls her eyes, throw her hands up in defeat and enter the first room.

Maura looks around in the room. It is muscular, with dark colours and a definite man smell to it. Not what she expected Jane's room to be, not that butch.

"Frankie's room!" Angela explained.

"At least it is an adult room." Jane replied sarcastically. "Without a pink canopy bed."

"You use to love that bed." Angela said defensively.

"When I was 12! And I smell your gnocchi." That made Angela scurried out of the room. Jane smiled mischievously at Maura. "She is not even cooking gnocchi."

Maura giggled obliged and starts removing the bandage from Jane's right hand. "What's up, Doc?" Jane questions the unusually quiet Maura.

Maura quickly looks up to her while examining the hand gently. "Wouldn't you like to know if you were suffering from hyperlipideamia and how to manage it?" she asks Jane.

Jane looks at her as if she is speaking Greek. "It depends on what Hippolimpia is?"

"Hyperlipidemia is high cholesterol, Jane." Maura answered while unwrapping Jane's other hand. "I was out on the date last night. Porter was having all the signs of hyperlipidemia and yet he was ordering fatty food. I merely pointed out what the healthier choices were and he got upset."

Jane laughed softly. "You diagnosed your date?" she asks unbelievingly.

"It is only good advice." Maura defends. "I have not examined him to give a full diagnosis."

"What did he do?" Jane asks.

"He pretended that he had a phone call and then told me that it was the CIA and he had to go to work. It wouldn't have worked in any case." Maura shrugs. "Too much belly fat."

Jane laughs again and is joined by Maura. "So it was a good thing. I must learn that word for the next bad date." Jane decided.

"You are seeing the physical therapist tomorrow?" Maura confirmed.

"Yes, Ma is driving me."

"I can take you." Maura offered.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Maura, generally doctors write the prescriptions and let the patients be. They don't personally see to it that the patients adhere to it."

"But Jane, I did not write you any prescriptions, so it hardly applies here. And generally doctors have too many patients to attend to the treatment personally. I only have one patient." Maura smiled brightly.

"One LIVE patient." Jane dutifully complained as Maura wrapped the bandages.

A few days later, Maura finds Jane steaming on the front porch and sits down with her.

"How are you?" Maura asks.

"Fine." Jane sneers.

"How did the physical therapy go?"

"Fine."

Maura smiles and attempts a joke. "Do you have another word in your vocabulary?"

"Fuck off!" Jane growls.

Maura gives her a glare. Jane pinches her nose with her thumb and forefinger and inhale deeply. "I am sorry, Maura."

Maura pads Jane's knee: "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Jane scowls.

Maura smiles brightly and tilts her head.

"I am considering murdering my mother." Jane huffs and then opens the gate. "She is hovering. Last night she tucked me into bed with my rag doll from when I was 5! That is ridiculous. She made animated noises when feeding me this morning."

Maura snickered.

"It is not funny." Jane groaned.

"Jane, you are just frustrated. We can go for a run this afternoon; it will release some endorphins that will make you feel better."

Jane looks at her in mock shock. "Dr. Isles, I think you need to work on your listening skills. There is nothing wrong with me. The problem is my mother, who treats me like I am a baby. Not with me. I don't need exercise – besides, I am not medically cleared for more strenuous activities."

Maura tilts her head, smiling brilliantly. "But you are my patient, not your mother. You can control your own actions. Neither of us can control your mother. There is also nothing medically wrong with your legs and feet. You need the exercise."

Jane scowls, but knows that she is defeated. Her doctor has decided that she is going jogging and that is final.

Maura is surprised a few weeks later when the front desk phones her for a visitor late afternoon. She contemplated to send an assistant, but then thought better of it. To her surprise it is Jane waiting for her. They have been running every morning and Jane is doing very well. She has therapy in the afternoon and is making good process.

"Hi!" Maura greets her happily.

"Hi!" Jane greets back.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asks.

"Well," Jane winks. "It appears that I can now hold a beer bottle. I was thinking that maybe we can celebrate at the Dirty Robber?"

Maura smiles. "You can't drink while you are on pain meds." She reprimands lightly.

"Fuck the drugs. I can live with pain, but not one day longer without beer." Jane shrugs.

"Okay!" Maura grins. "Do you want to come with me while I grab my things?"

"Err . . . no, I will wait here." Jane decides, suddenly glum again.

"Are you sure?" Maura asks.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, why don't I get us a table at the robber."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After that night in the Robber, Jane decided that since she can help herself to a beer, she can move back to her apartment. What else does she need in any case? Soon a new routine has been established. In the mornings she ran with Maura. Maura will also then do a quick examination of her hands to see if there are any complications or changes. Jane then will go for occupational and / or physical therapy. She also had to see a psychologist a couple of times a week. All and all, there was a lot to keep her occupied, but there still was a large part of the day to fill. There was only so much TV one can watch.

So Jane filled the extra hours with whoever was available for lunch or for drinks after the normal working day. Therefore Maura was not surprise to see Jane at the precinct one morning.

"Hello, Jane. Are you looking for me? I have an urgent autopsy that I need to do, but you can keep me company." Maura greeted Jane in the foyer.

Jane always had an excuse not to come to the morgue. Maura always tried to prod her, but did not push the matter. All in good time.

"Maura, Hi." Jane answered absentmindedly. "No, Captain Murphy wanted to see me today." she explained.

"I will not keep you then." Maura smiled and headed down to the morgue. She expected Jane to look for a lunch buddy fairly soon in any case and then she would hear the story. Jane however did not show.

Detective Korsak was late for the autopsy, but he had a new detective in tow. He introduced him as Barry Frost. Frost was not very comfortable in the morgue, to put it mildly. He gave the body one look and then was vomiting in the sink against the wall. To Maura's surprise, Detective Korsak did not give him a hard time about it. She has been working amongst police officers long enough to know that this type of weakness is never left unchallenged. Detective Frost excused himself afterwards; he was only there to be introduced.

Maura knew something was wrong after she disclosed the cause of death to Korsak three times. Normally the detectives ran off the moment that has been disclosed, but it appeared that Korsak did not even hear her.

"Detective Korsak!" she called, snapping him from his stupor.

"Sorry, Doc." He apologised. "You were saying?"

"Something the matter?" she asked.

Korsak shrugged. He took a deep breath and then decided to share the news with the good doctor.

"They have discharged Jane." he said. Maura could detect a quiver in his voice.

"Why?" she questioned.

"The brass believe that she will never be able to be in the field again or useful as a police officer."

"That is ridiculous!" Maura exclaimed.

"It is doubtful that Jane will ever regain functionality of her hands." Korsak said quietly. "Even if she does, she has been traumatized in a way that very few people can overcome. I . . . It is all my fault. I should have believed her and went with her."

"So you agree with them?" Maura asks.

"No."

"I need to speak to Jane." Maura strips off her gloves and take her cell phone. She lays a comforting hand on the detective's shoulder.

"I rule this death unsuspicious. He dived into the pool and bumped his head hard enough to break his neck." Then she goes to her office.

Maura tries in vain to get hold of Jane. She sent a text frustrated.

"_Jane, answer your phone. I need to speak to you."_

"_No!" _Jane text back.

Determined Maura phones again.

"Leave me alone." Jane barks into the phone.

"Jane!" Maura sighs.

"I don't fucking want to talk, Doctor Isles." Jane sneers.

"Then listen, Detective Rizzoli." Maura snarls back. "I have heard from Korsak what happened. I am sorry, but I am even sorrier that you decided to roll over and play dead. I expected more from you."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Jane yells.

"Fight! Show them that they are wrong."

"Well, maybe they are not wrong." Jane sobs and disconnect.

"O yes they are!" Maura whispers.

"Dr. Isles!" Captain Murphy greets his unexpected visitor warmly.

Maura's greeting is much cooler: "Captain."

"What can I do for you?" he asks.

"Why has Detective Rizzoli been discharged?"

"Dr. Isles." Captain Murphy sighs. "It was not my decision. As a matter of fact I am not very happy about it. Rizzoli is an excellent detective and she was hurt in the line of duty. The decision has been made by the director."

"O! I need to speak to him then." Maura decided and immediately left Murphy's office.

She barged by Directive Polowski's secretary and burst into his room.

"Why have you discharged Detective Rizzoli?" Maura demands.

"Dr. Isles! I am busy, you will need to make an appointment."

"Director, if I leave now I will only be making an appointment with the governor." Maura informs him coolly.

"What?" he asks astounded. "You want to blackmail me to keep an unfit woman on the force?"

"Not at all, Director." Maura answered. "I would like to know how you could make a call on Detective Rizzoli's condition and prognosis without consulting her doctor. I have been responsible for her treatment and I can assure you that Detective Rizzoli has made significant progress. She just needs time to complete her treatment."

"Time, Dr. Isles?" Polowski laughs. "We have to pay a disobedient officer while recuperating from injuries that she sustained out of a total disregard for the law. Besides, you are merely a pathologist. What qualifies you to make predictions on Detective Rizzoli?"

"I am a licensed Doctor, Director." Maura is speaking with venom. "That makes me much more qualified than you to judge Detective Rizzoli's condition. Any other medical practitioner will draw the same conclusion. Secondly – Detective Rizzoli has identified and found the serial killer that no other detective could. I am sure she deserves some consideration for that. Lastly, I can clear Detective Rizzoli for desk work until she can be reinstated for active field duty."

"What is done has been done." Polowski shrugged.

"And you can turn it around, Director, before you need to beg Detective Rizzoli to come back. I am confident that the Isles foundation could find use in a brilliant detective, especially if I join her. Of course I will take all the equipment donated by the Isles foundation with me."

Maura was never one to be bothered by a budget. If the police department did not have state of the art equipment in their budget, she had other means. Besides, she was on a first name basis with the governor and the senator. Director Polowski may be a bastard, but he is not a stupid bastard.

"Since she can do desk duty . . ." he relents.

Maura smiles brilliantly and leave his office. She still needs to finish a few reports before she can leave. Outside the temperature dropped suddenly and Maura wraps her coat tighter around her. Winter officially arrived and thereby Jane and she will need to move to the gym.

Of course Jane did not answer her door. Maura knocked repeatedly, knowing that the Detective will get annoyed and open the door eventually. Daggers were practically flying from her eyes when Jane opened the door.

"What?" she growled.

"Can I come in?" Maura asks politely.

"No, Doctor Isles. Since I am no longer a member of the BPD, you don't need to doctor me."

Maura just walked past her and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"I am the Chief Medical Examiner, not the BPD's staff doctor. You, Jane Rizzoli is my patient not any other BPD members." Maura explain.

"Well, you are still wasting your time." Jane scowls. "It is not worth it anymore."

"Jane, stop being childish." Maura reprimands. "You still need your hands, even if you are no longer a police officer."

"Just fuck off, Maura." Jane sits down on her hands. "I am not in the mood for a pep talk, so I am begging you. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Maura tilts her head and glares at Jane. She sees the unopened pill bottle on the couch and then realise what part of Jane's problem is. The sudden change in temperature made her hands ache. Because of the pain, Jane is less able to help herself.

"You are such a baby." Maura sighs.

"Excuse me?" Jane asks annoyed.

Maura gets up to get Jane some water. "Well, to through a temper tantrum because you are in pain is how babies generally get the attention they needs." Maura pops open the bottle and put two in her palm. "You can call somebody to help you, Jane. Open your mouth." Maura place the two pills on Jane's tongue and help her to swallow the water. "You should try it. You know? Maura, my hands hurt, can you please help me? But no, you will rather be offensive and try to chase me away. " Maura scolds while she rinses the glass. "Have your eaten?"

Jane shakes her head, sulking.

Maura rolls her eyes and then dive into the Angela stash in the fridge. She is still scolding Jane, but has moved onto to need for a proper diet. While the food was warming, she took Jane's hand and gently started to massage the taunt muscles.

"Are you feeling better?" she asks after a few minutes silence.

Jane nods. "Sorry, shitty day." she apologise.

"I am sorry, Jane. We still need to talk about that." Maura answers, taking Jane's other hand and ignoring the microwave's signal.

"Please, Maura. Can you give me a break and not totally bust my balls tonight?"

"You don't have balls, Jane." Maura answers looking sideways to the detective.

"It is a saying." the detective sighs frustrated. "But please, just this once. Can you please give me a little bit of sympathy and not fight with me? I am already bleeding, Maur."

"Where?" the ME asks immediately in her best professional voice.

Jane rolls her eyes.

"O!" Maura answers. "You mean you are emotionally hurt and I need to comfort you?"

Jane glares at her. "Not like that." she objects.

Maura chew on her bottom lip.

"I am sorry, Jane. I sometimes do not react appropriately in certain social circumstances. "

"It is okay." Jane gives a small smile.

Maura gives the detective a quick hug and then takes Jane's hands in her own.

"Jane, I am not a woman that put my belief in anything that is not scientifically proven. But I do believe in you. " Tears fill Jane's eyes and Maura squeezes her hands gently. "Director Polowski was out of line and completely wrong. Your fitness for duty is not his decision to make, it is my decision."

"It is too late now." Jane whispers.

"No, it is not. I have spoken to him and he has wisely decided to cancel your discharge. Starting on Monday you will be on desk duty until I can clear you for full duty. And Jane, you know I hate guessing and that I can't lie. I know I will clear you sooner rather than later.

_AN: Sorry for the delay, I was busy with exams and I have a real life demanding job as well. I will try to update soon and wrap this up soon. _


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

In the last few months Maura got to know Jane fairly well. Jane was very temperamental. Very irritable, impatient and quick to anger. Of cause if you stick around long enough around the foul mood Jane, her general good nature will peek out. The hard gleam in her eyes will make way for a mischievous glint and always plenty of humour to share.

Maura did not expect Jane to particularly enjoy the desk duty. However Captain Murphy was trying to make amends to his role in Jane's discharge. He asked the lieutenant to involve her in current cases, to let her help where she could without sending her out of the field. Jane could coordinate efforts, review material as it became available and even help with interviews. This made Jane solemnly declare Maura to be the best doctor ever and that she will never ever look at another doctor again.

Maura smiled softly at the detective, taking the praise to heart. She hated taking care of live patients, but Jane was certainly an adventure. She was slightly concern that Jane might neglect her therapy while she was caught up in the bullpen wheel. However, Lieutenant O'Brien did not know Jane from yesterday. He made sure that here scheduled sessions was part of her duties that she needed to perform.

Jane caught up with Maura as she was leaving the lobby a few weeks later.

"Maura! Drinks tonight?" she asks friendly.

Maura's liver was still recovering from the previous evening and she are sure that Jane's liver was also begging for a break.

"Dinner." She made a counter offer.

"At the Robber?" Jane asks in mock innocence.

"The Deli." Maura offered.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Ma's" she tried to steer away from the organic food that Maura seems attend on shoving down her throat.

Maura contemplated this for a moment and then agreed. At lease Angela do believe in vegetables and salad. Maura has been involved with the Rizzoli's long enough to know that Angela always craved extra guests.

As expected Angela greeted her with open arms and accepted Maura's wine gracefully. She put the girls to work. Angela is yet at the point where she will allow Jane to use a knife, so Maura is assigned to do the necessary chopping. Jane have to man the pots and stir where it is needed.

The women are cheerfully chatting until Jane gives a loud hiss and drop a lid on her foot. That is the start of a string of profanities that will make a sailor blush.

"Janie!" Angela screeches.

"Fuck, Ma! I am not a baby!" Jane growls.

Maura goes to examine her hand. Jane tries to wave her off. "I am fine! It is not that my hand is pinned to the pot by a scalpel."

Angela teared up at the inappropriate joke and excused herself. Maura shot Jane a glare and shake her head disapprovingly. She leads the detective to the sink and places her hand under cool running water. She examines the hand closely in silence, but diagnoses it as a small first degree burn with steam that does not require further medical attention. She is busy drying Jane's hand when Angela returns.

Maura glare at Jane. Jane is not fazed and simply glares back. Maura then raises her eyebrows and rolls her head in Angela's direction. Jane relents and go over to Angela.

"I am sorry, Ma. I am being a jerk." Jane apologizes.

Angela gives a sad smile and Jane gives her a hug.

When Jane did not show with the customary drink request, Maura went to her apartment to make sure that she is okay. Maura smiled outside the door when she heard some muttered curses from the inside. Jane is just being Jane again. She knocks on the door.

"Come in, Maura!" Jane calls.

"How did you know it is me at the door?" Maura asks amazed.

"You normally show up to tuck me into bed." Jane answered sarcastically, fumbling with something in her lap. "I did wash behind my ears and did brush my teeth, Mother Maura."

Maura rolls her eyes, a habit she picked up from Jane. "Jane, what are you doing?" she asks curiosly.

"Practising." Jane shrugged, lifting the pistol and cocking it with effort.

"Jane!" Maura scolds. "Put that away, you are going to hurt yourself."

It is Jane's turn to roll her eyes. "I need to effortlessly operate my gun before I can go back in the field." She explains stubbornly, before decocking the gun. She then starts the process over.

Maura sees the sweat on her brow and the pain around her mouth. Maura know Jane's hands will be trembling if she were to touch them now.

"What?" Jane huffed. "Are you going to stand there and watch?"

Maura is totally oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Yes, I am. I have to make sure that you don't injure yourself." She decides.

"Fine!"

Maura sits down and watch quietly. When Jane drops her gun while trying to cock it, Maura gently take her hands in her own.

"Careful Jane, you need to gradually build the muscle. You can't do it in one evening." She said softly.

Jane throws her head back on the couch frustrated. "ARGHHHH!" she groans. Maura gently begins to massage the hands. After a while Jane's breathing is back to normal.

"I have been reading the news paper while I was waiting for the shrink this morning." Jane offers, all signs of irritation out of her voice.

"My My, Jane. I am impressed." Maura smiles.

"And now she jokes." Jane grins. "I will let you know Dr. Isles that it was the art page as well."

"What happened to the sport section?" Maura asks.

"Read it this morning at the occupational therapist." Jane laughs.

Maura leans back in the couch, after finishing massaging Jane's hands. "Anything interesting?" Normally Maura is quite religious in reading the paper, but now that her days are divided between autopsies and a very demanding live patient, she just did not have the time. Maura took responsibility for Jane's recovery and she is going to make sure that nothing happens to Jane in this recovery. Jane often got upset with this hovering, but was actually quite tolerant.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Jane answered. "A certain Constance Isles opened her latest exhibition on Sunday. Any relation to you?"

All colour drained from Maura's face. Jane sit up worried immediately. "Maura?" she asks worried. "O shit, you are crying."

"I can't help it." Maura cries. "My my amygdala and my lacrimal gland is closely connected and I can't control it."

"Maura, Sweetie? What is wrong? Why are you crying?" Jane asks kindly, smiling at Maura's scientific explanation for crying.

"I am sorry." Maura tries to apologise.

"It is okay, Maura." Jane comforts, getting hold of the tissues and passing them to Maura. "You have seen me bawling my eyes out."

"But Jane, you had very good reason. You weren't crying because your mother was in town and you didn't know it." Maura breaks down again.

"What?" Jane exclaims. "Constance Isles is your mother?"

Maura nods.

"Are you fighting?" Jane asks gently.

"No! It is just that she is very busy and . . . and . . ."

Jane heard enough. "I am sorry, Maura." She says sincerely. "That sucks."

"Is she still here?" Maura asks.

"I doubt it." Jane answers. "The article mentioned that she flew from Europe for a day."

Jane gently squeezes Maura's knee.

"Jane – " Maura says, forgetting her tears.

"Uhm?" Jane asks thoughtfully.

"You dexterity has improved a lot this last few weeks."

"I know." Jane smiles. "When I can control my gun you can sign my release and stop being a helicopter doctor."

"Helicopter doctor?" Maura frowns confused.

"Nevermind." Jane smirks. "I can use my wonderful healed hands to make the best hot chocolate that you have ever tasted."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Korsak is going to be the end of me." Jane whines, throwing her keys on the counter and grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Want one?" she offered Maura, who declines with a disgusted face. "For fuck sakes, he even makes me coffee nowadays. Korsak?! Who always maintained that it is the rookie's job to organized coffee?" Jane holds up apple juice and soda. Maura points to the apple juice and Jane continue her frustrated monologue. "Get this, Frost has to make his coffee and make sure that it is served with the right doughnut, but he will not trust Frost with my coffee. The other day Frost took the last chocolate doughnut. Everybody knows that chocolate on a doughnut is as good as a Rizzoli tag. Before I could even open my mouth, he had bitten Frost's head off and chased him to go find a replacement."

Maura chuckles. "Jane, that is sweet."

"Maura!" Jane actually jumps a bit. "Partners don't do sweet. Partners give as good as they get and cover each other's backs. If Korsak won't even trust me to do paperwork, how the fuck is going to trust me to have his back."

Jane hands Maura the apple juice, diluted with one third water and then takes her gun from the drawer. Ever since Maura found out Jane is aggressively practising cocking her gun, she made sure that she is always around to supervise. Just to make sure Jane doesn't overdo it or injure herself. This is also the only way Maura could detect any possible complications and ensure that it is treated immediately.

Jane has become a lot more comfortable with the gun. As she took it out, she loaded it (with blanks, Maura insisted on something that was not likely kill Jane or Maura) and cock it without any visible effort. Maura smiled.

"Well done, Jane. You certainly are the mistress of you weapon."

"I should shove it up Korsak's ass. That might show him I am still capable of kicking his ass." Jane mumbles and settles on the couch. Maura sits at the bar stool, flipping through a journal. This has been their routine for a couple of weeks. Jane will cock and decock her gun until she is satisfied or Maura decided she had enough. Whichever came first, however Jane's satisfaction is slowly taken the lead. Then Maura will quickly examine the hands and when she is satisfied head home.

Maura glance over to Jane. She wanted to defend Korsak, but then she noticed that Jane's lips appear colourless.

"Jane, you are suffering from hypoferremia!" she exclaims and rushes to Jane. "Your diet is not ideal, but the amount of red meat you eat should give you adequate amounts of Iron. " Jane squirms away while Maura tries to take her pulse.

"Maura, I am fine." she assures the doctor.

"Jane, it could be serious." Maura say irritated and adamantly take the pulse.

"Your heart beat and pulse appears to be normal."

"Told you, Helicopter Doctor." Jane sulks.

Maura frowns: "I don't understand why you call me helicopter doctor." Maura have long ago given up on a understandable reason from Jane. "Have you recently started you menstruation cycle, Jane?" Maura enquires.

"Go ahead! Ask me a personal question!" Jane answers sarcastically.

"Jane, it is a perfectly normal process of all woman of a child bearing age. As a matter of fact, I started mine yesterday. Considering that we do spent a lot of time together, it is possible that our cycles are synchronised. Did you know-"

Jane however had no intension on finishing this conversation. "No and I do not want to hear it."

Maura smiles defeated and go back to the counter.

"How did target practise go today?" she returns to their previous conversation.

"Well, until Korsak came to smother me. For crying in a bucket, he does not need to teach me how to shoot. My score in the past was always higher than his."

Maura nibble her bottom lip and decided that the issue can no longer be avoided. She goes back to the couch and takes Jane's gun from her.

"What now?" Jane groans.

"We need to talk."

"I am practising, Maura!" Jane tries to escape. She is doing more than enough talking to the shrink.

"Jane, I have noticed that you avoid the morgue. You are on the point of passing you firearm competency test –"

"I don't have a perfect score yet!" Jane interrupts. Maura however does not take the bait.

"Jane, you don't need a perfect score. As a homicide detective you do need autopsies however and those are performed by scalpels."

Jane throws her head back against the couch and closes her eyes.

"I am scared." she admits softly.

"I know, Jane, but you need to confront your fears."

"Easy for you to say." Jane grumbles. "It is not you that have to confront your fears." she adds sarcastically.

"That is not true." Maura answers rather proudly.

That is enough to let Jane sit up and look at Maura fairly inquisitively. She raises her eyebrows in question.

"I needed to confront my fears to become your doctor." Maura admitted.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Gee Maura, I know we had our differences, but I hardly can qualify as a fear. You won about every single confrontation. I should be the one that live in fear of you."

"Not of you, per se, Jane. I just hate it to work on live people. What if I don't succeed and they are worse off because of me."

For a moment Jane is dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Maura answers honestly.

Jane rubs her scar. "Then why did you become my doctor?"

Maura shrugs. "I don't know. You ask me to get you out and that was the only way I could make it happen. I only needed to monitor your hands and the surgeon would have handled all the treatment."

Jane considers this for a moment. "Maura, you are a pretty awesome medical practitioner for a Dead Doctor. It is actually a shame that you do not treat live patients all the time." Jane compliments sincerely.

Before Maura could respond, her phone rings. It is despatch and Maura is needed at the crime scene.

Maura is conflicted. She needs to go, but she does not want to leave Jane alone with that gun exercises. It might be very late when she returns and Jane might be sleeping then. She can't barge in then to see if the practise went well.

"Can I come with you?" Jane asks with enthusiasm, disturbing Maura's thoughts.

"No!" she answers automatically.

"Please Maura. I will be on my best behaviour. " Jane answers with her best innocent face.

"Jane, you are not cleared for active duty. It might be a very late night and you need your rest." Maura explains gently.

"But if I were cleared for active duty, I would have been called out with you. It would probably be an even longer night for me." Jane winks. "I need practise on late night call outs."

Maura knows it is a bad idea, but she can't resist the excited detective.

"Okay, fine. But you stay in the car and afterwards you come down to the morgue with me."

Not exactly what Jane had in mind, but after some contemplation: "I need to face it sooner or later. Let's go."

As Maura was signing the removal of the body, Frankie rushed in.

"Doc, we need you outside." he urgently.

"Is it Jane? Is she hurt?" Maura asks worried, while going with him to outside the residence.

"No. She and Korsak are going at each other." Frankie explains, although they could already hear the yelling.

Maura finds Jane next to her car, yelling at the top of her lungs: "Go fuck yourself, Korsak."

"Jane," Maura intervenes, "get in the car – Now!"

Jane glares at her. "But Korsak –"

"I don't care, Jane Rizzoli. You promised me your best behaviour." Maura cuts her off.

If looks were able to kill, Maura would have been a candidate for her own table. But Jane knows when it is not a good idea to cross the doctor.

"Fine!" she throws her hands in the air and gets in the car.

"Dr. Isles, I am holding you accountable for this." Korsak addresses Maura. "It is against protocol to allow her on the crime scene."

"Detective Korsak, you would find that Detective Rizzoli is OUTSIDE the crime scene, 135 yards away from the entrance." Maura knows that it is futile to argue with the agitated detective and she gets in the car herself to be met by icy silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks Jane quietly.

Jane shakes her head. Maura tries to hide her smile. Jane is not one to crop her anger of frustration. Any moment now . . .

"Thanks for the support." Jane blurted out. "I was only fucking talking to my brother and one of the guys from the academy. It is not that 10 cops are needed to secure the fucking front door. For crying out loud, Frankie just returned from a coffee run. When Korsak came out and saw me, he went ballistic. He was totally unreasonable, yet you come out shouting at me."

"Jane, I was just removing you from the confrontation. I knew that I should not have brought you with me." Maura sighs. "But Jane, I do understand your frustration with Detective Korsak. Shouting at a crime scene in a residential area is not the best way to resolve it." Maura parks her car and turn to Jane. "Okay?" she asks gently.

"Okay." Jane agrees. "I am sorry."

"Me too." Maura smiles. "Come on."

Maura feels the woman next to her tense as she hit the basement button in the elevator. When the doors ping open, she takes Jane by the hand and lead her to the morgue. An instrument tray was already prepared and the body has already arrived. Maura pushes Jane in the direction of the tray.

"Maura . . . I can't." Jane admits defeated, not willing to take one step closer.

"Jane, a scalpel is only an instrument. Like your gun it is not able to do anything unless a human is using it. Stationary on the tray, it can't hurt you."

Jane closes her eyes, but cannot stop the tears from escaping. Maura rubs her shoulder in encouragement and she steps over. Hesitantly she let her left hand slide over the instruments.

"Very good, Jane. Now, pick it up." Maura instructs next to her.

Jane hesitates. "I was so afraid, so scared. That is all that I remember. I can't even remember whether it hurt when Charles Hoyt put the scalpel through my hands. The first one I did not expect. The second one –" Jane chokes on a sob. "Maura, I could not even fight him with the second one."

"It is a normal reaction to a very traumatic experience, Jane. But you are in control of yourself. You will be the master of the scalpel if you take it know."

Jane stares down on the tray, and then deliberately picks the scalpel up. She moves it from hand to hand. Maura rewards her with a brilliant smile.

"Do you want to help me retrieve the bullet?" she asks.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Jane retreats, placing the scalpel down again. Maura moves it in its correct position. Jane stiffens again and Maura looks at her. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Jane answers immediately.

"Good." Maura puts on a lab coat and hands one to Jane. "Now help me with the bullet that we can go home." She pushes Jane slightly in front of her, so that Jane can operate the scalpel, while Maura guides her hand. Easier said than done.

"You are sinistral." Maura states.

"What?" Jane asks.

"Lefthanded. I am dextral or righthanded if you prefer. " Maura move to Jane's side, placing her right hand over Jane's left. Not a very successful idea, they bump each other and can't coordinate their movements. This leads them to erupt in a fit of giggles. Jane hands Maura the scalpel and hops on the autopsy table behind them.

"I am a detective, it is not my job to remove bullets from the body. That, my dear ME, is your job."

"Yes!" Maura giggles. "It is."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Maura sat down in her office, deciding that it is a good time to break for lunch. She is not expecting Jane, as they had words earlier. After the confrontation with Korsak and confronting herself with a scalpel, Jane decided that she was sick and tired of desk duty. She demanded that Maura release her for active duty. Maura refused, not wanting to aid Jane in provoking Korsak.

However, Maura had plenty of time to think during her autopsy. Jane is doing very well, all thanks to sheer stubbornness of course. After months of intense therapy Jane was basically back to her old self. She was totally independent from others for months already. Strictly speaking, there is no medical reason for not clearing Jane for active duty. Jane will of course experience pain and discomfort when the weather changes, but medical science can't help her prevent it. Jane will learn to manage that with time.

Maura shrugs, disappointed that her association to her only living patient is about to end. She sighs and turns to her computer.

Maura is absorbed in reviewing reports when Jane practically danced into her office. Maura smiles to herself. This is the second time for the day that Jane has come to the morgue. The Maurapy (Jane's word) have done wonders with Jane's fears. Jane excitedly slums down on the chair across from Maura.

"Guess who passed a weapon competency test today." Jane asks cheerfully.

Maura frown confused: "You know I don't guess, Jane."

"You can't be serious!" Jane exclaims shocked. "You know what, never mind. I have passed the competency test. I can therefore carry my gun again – you know, for one day in the distant future when I can have my badge back." Jane could not help the sarcasm, knowing well that Maura will not change her mind until she is convinced Jane is medically sound.

"Congratulations." Maura is truly happy for Jane, knowing how hard the detective has work to regain her skills with her weapon. Jane has explained to Maura that it was her personal pistol that she used at home. Until she passed the test, the department would not issue her a weapon.

"Perfect score as well, I'll let you know." Jane flatters herself. "I kicked Frankie, Frost and Crowe's asses. Shitface Joey Grant wanted a competition and he also was eating dirt when I was done."

The detective's excitement is contagious, and Maura is glad that she has some good news as well. She takes the envelope from the drawer of her desks and hands it to Jane: "I assume that you will then need this."

Jane looks at her stunned. Maura was quite adamant this morning that Jane cannot be cleared medically. She cautiously takes the letter from the envelope.

"You are clearing me for active duty?" Jane yells happily.

"Well, yes. Besides your diet, there is nothing medically wrong with you." Maura states as a matter of fact.

Jane is practically hopping in her chair with pleasure. Maura however needed a moment to be serious.

"Jane, I want you to promise me that you will come to me if your hands are bothering at all. Don't try to hide it; I am here to help you through it. Okay?"

"I promise." Jane says with a mile long grin and jumps up. "I need to talk to O'Brien." With that Jane rushes out of the morgue.

Maura smiles sadly and then gets up to start with her next autopsy. Things are back to normal.

It is after 5 when Jane returns to the morgue, with even a bigger smile than the one that she has left with. She stands across from Maura, with her gun in her left hand and badge in the right.

"They reinstated you?" Maura asks excitedly.

"Yes!" Jane squeals, while holstering her gun and fastening her badge. She hops onto the autopsy table behind her.

"The shrink bastard would not sign off, but luckily Murphy and O'Brien know he is an ass. I still need to visit him once a week, but I am back. I will be the lead on the next murder and this time I can enter the crime scene as I bloody well please."

"And Korsak?" Maura asks worriedly. If his actions the previous night were anything to go on, he would not be comfortable with Jane on the job.

"That is the best part. Me and O'Brien – "

Maura however interrupted Jane. "Lieutenant O'Brien and I."

Jane rolled her eyes but was too happy to whine at the correction. With a naughty smile, she improved her sentence: "O'Brien and I had a long chat. He agrees with me that Korsak can no longer be my partner. Apparently I am now senior enough to have my own junior detective." Jane winks. "Frost will be my partner whenever he is not puking his lungs out. And I know he will not puke his lungs out, it is just an expression, Maura."

Maura has to laugh. She was caught with an explanation on her tongue.

"So you are O for Okay?" Maura asks.

"It is A for Away or even better: D for Detective. Are you almost done? The guys are waiting in the Dirty Robber for the celebration. Captain Murphy even offered to buy us a round."

That wiped the smile from Maura's face.

"Jane, you don't have to take me with you to the bar. I have cleared you and you owe me nothing." Maura said sombrely.

That put an end to Jane cheerfulness. She jumped from the table offended.

"Excuse me?"

"Jane, I am a big girl. You don't have to pretend that you like me anymore and let me go out anymore."

Jane's mouth drops in disbelief. "Do you mind to explain, Dr. Isles?" she asks confused.

Maura takes the confusion as anger and tries to calm the lanky detective.

"I know people only tolerate me, Jane. You are very loyal, but you don't have any obligation towards me. You can go back to your own life and doesn't have to be pretend to be my –" Maura would never be as presumptuous to complete that sentence.

Jane chews on her bottom lip. "Your friend? Why not? Maura, what is going through your big brain of yours?"

"Jane, please go. It is really hard for me and I don't want your pity." Maura pleads softly.

"No!" Jane refuses. "I am not going until I know what is going on."

Maura throws down the scalpel and explain with blazing eyes. "Okay, Jane. If you want to humiliate me fully; it is my experience that somebody only befriends me with a certain goal in mind. They will be my friend until they passed the test and no longer need a tutor. They will stay, until they get a partner that is more than willing to pay their entrance fees to the most exclusive clubs. They will date me, until somebody more fun comes along. It hurts, you know Jane? Pity even hurts more." Maura wipes the tears with the back of her hand.

Jane takes a deep breath. "Maura, please look at me." It took a moment before the ME's eyes met Jane's. "They were all idiots. Trust me, it is their loss. I really thought that we have established a dear friendship. Let's face it; it was not necessary for you to become my doctor. Even as a doctor, after the first week, there was no need for you to check up on me daily. You went beyond the call of duty." Jane has to swallow hard. "I was assuming that you were enjoying my company, because I honestly enjoyed yours. Off course I will understand if you do not want to be my friend. But I was considering you as a very dear friend to me."

"Really?" Maura asks quietly.

"Yes, Maura. Really. And it is not pity; it is because I like you. You always treated me as an equal, you never pitied me and you fought me when I desperately wanted to pity myself. I will say that you are the best friend I ever had." Jane says softly.

"I did not think that you will ever consider having me as a friend. You were always trying to stop me from coming over and you always complained when I tried to take care of you."

"That was because I did not want to be doctored all the time, Maura." Jane chuckles. "If you wanted a gym buddy or just wanted to hang out, I would not whine about that."

"Even if I Google talk or correct your grammar." Maura asks hopefully.

"Even then. Besides I would be a hypocrite to hold that against you. I correct your sayings all the time and you never complain about it." Jane smiles. "So Dr. Isles. What do you say? Are we friends?"

"As in movie nights and sleepovers?" Maura asks excitedly.

"Yes." Jane snarled sarcastically. She immediately regrets it, although as always Maura is totally oblivious to the sarcasm. Jane nonetheless does a double take.

"Yes." She repeats sincerely. "Like in Graham crackers and whipped cream. Like in bad dates debriefing and good dates bragging. Like in wearing a real fugly pink bride maid's dress on your wedding day."

Maura frown: "Jane, fugly is not a real word."

"Maura!" Jane growls and then switch back to sarcasm. "It is Friday afternoon and that means that it is time to hit the bar and not a class."

"Have you –" Maura starts to ask.

"Come!" Jane interrupts impatiently and drags Maura off with her. "Before Murphy goes home without buying that promised round. I don't want to listen to a lecture until the next murder."

Maura giggle. It was not only the best day in Jane's existence. When she met Jane, Jane was the person that scared her above all. Now she had a confidant, a protector and a person she could always rely on. Dr. Maura D. Isles had a best friend.

The End

_Author's Note: Thanks for everybody who stayed with me till the end. I could probably have a few chapters around a piano as well, but did not want to drag the story to death. ;-) _

_I have been trying to achieve a drama, without being melodramatic about it. There should have been some sad moments, some drama but this should always be balanced with some humour. I tried to keep the characters as they are portrayed in the series, but have to make some adaptations. The first being Jane – I believe Hoyt would have break some of her bravado and that she would need some time to recover. _

_Maura was a bigger challenge. She has some insecurities (like working on live people, interacting socially, etc) and because of that I tried to make her more defensive. Therefore Maura is bitchier than in the show, and more likely to attack. The idea is as she grows to be more comfortable in her skin (over time of course) that she will rely less on her inner bitch. I have also tried to give her a cold, less sympathetic personality. That has struck a chord with Jane, as Maura was the only one who did not pity her. Therefore she let Maura come closer and act as her protector. _

_How successful I was, well, I assume you will be the judge. Thank you for all the kind reviews and encouragement. _


End file.
